The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cryptography, and more particularly to generating challenge response sets utilizing semantic web technology.
Security challenge and response authentication is commonly employed to verify user identity. In most cases, if a user forgets their username and/or password, a set of challenge questions is posed to the user (e.g. What is the model of your first car?) and the user is expected to provide the correct answer based on his personal history. The answer to these security challenges are usually provided when a user signs up for a service.
Typically, sensitive and specific personal questions are posed for the challenge-response set due to the unlikelihood that unauthorized individual would provide the same response for a particular challenge. However, the same challenge questions are employed and users usually insert the same answers as the response, which may be a security concern, as a compromise of the answer at a single instance could potentially lead to subsequent issues at other instances.